


Recruitment Day - 28 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [16]
Category: Auf Streife, Eisbrecher, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, First Meeting, Inside jokes, Post-Apocalypse, Rookies, Slice of Life, this drabble comes from an inside joke between me and a friend lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: The new recruits are in.





	Recruitment Day - 28 A.B.

Today I’m up earlier than usual. Today a few new rookies will start their new days on board of the Mother Ship. After a month of intense training, their results have been evaluated and only the best have been chosen to continue. As leader of one of the many squads we have here, I’m required at the HQ of the Protectors. We all stand in rows of ten. Finally the Second in Command of the Ship comes out of the door and greets us. In return we greet him back. First Keplinger goes through the schedule of today. He notes a few special events that have happened or will happen and then he gets to the case of the new recruits. He tips his hat back a little before he goes over the list of chosen people. From all thirty applicants only eleven made it.

“I’ve looked at each of your stats, squad leaders, and have assigned a few of you some of these new rookies. You will continue their training, guide them and hopefully they’ll enhance your personal team.”

Keplinger walks over to some of us and hands us a list of the recruits. My fellow co-worker has two members. I have a short list containing only one guy: Moritz Breuer. Soon after the handout we’re dismissed and ready to welcome the recruits. Those who haven’t gotten a new team member assigned, continue with their usual schedule.

To be honest, I’m curious who this Breuer guy is. Sadly I couldn’t attend most training days and I probably have forgotten half the applicants’ faces anyway.

In the waiting hall the recruits all stand in strict queue. One by one, they’re called by their mentor and squad leaders. Eventually it’s my turn.

“Number s-seven: Moritz Breuer!” I call out. A rather tall, blond man who looks older than me walks out of the queue. Once he stands in front of me, I realize he is _much, much_ taller than me. We do the formal greetings and quickly he follows me to my outpost.

“My name is S-solomon Miller. From now on I’ll be y-your mentor and leader.”

“It will be an honour to work for you, sir!” Moritz is clearly enthusiastic. I like the attitude.

“Thumb of rule: f-follow my orders a-and you’ll be safe. B-but do not _blindly _follow.” Had I not been smaller than this guy, I’d tap his head. Instead I point at it. “You still have to think for y-yourself too.”

“I’ll try, sir Miller!”

I smile. This is going to be nice. Last recruit I had was three years ago. Before any true training continues, I observe my documents on Moritz some more. My gaze goes over the guy again. He seems to be the same height as our Second in Command. Thinking of him, I notice some similarities. Since Moritz is still in his first thirties, he’s obviously younger than Keplinger. He also doesn’t have a prominent skull appearance as the older man. But the way his hair is combed and all. Before I can stay quiet on the matter I ask. “Are you in a-any way related to our S-second in Command?”

“You mean mister Keplinger?”

I nod. “Him, yes.”

Then Moritz chuckles and shakes his head. “Eheh, I get that question a lot. But as much that would be neat, I am in no way related to him. Not even far, far distant family whatsoever.”

“Alright, then I won’t hold y-you up to his quality s-standards,” I joke. “Welcome to my t-team, Moritz! I hope you’ll work well together with the team. I’ll introduce them soon to you.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m really looking forward working with you and your team!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family - 35 A.B.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642126) by [the_lie_eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal)


End file.
